The New Girl
by SpiderSilkTales
Summary: Kari's a spontaneous girl, in the NOT-spontaneous town of Jasper, Navada. When her best friend Miko seems down about something, she decides to find out. But what she finds is NOT what she had been expecting. When she meets the Autobots, will she learn to accept their presence, or will she rat them out? Will she make a special robot friend? K for later chapters. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the classroom, listening to my least favorite teacher blab on and on about my least favorite subject. I opened my book and didn't even attempt to cover up my sketching pencil. My light brown hair kept getting in my line of vision, so I tied it up in a ponytail using an extra rubber band I stole from the teacher's desk. I struggled a bit with some little baby hairs that straggled on my forehead as I gave up on them. I drew in little pictures of this robot that my best friend kept drawing.

Speaking of my best friend, I looked over my shoulder to her seat a few rows behind me. She was staring glumly at her feet, hands clasped below her desk. Not even drawing. There's been something up with her lately.

I thought of a quick solution and ripped out a piece of my notebook paper. Not used for much other than drawing these days. I quickly scribbled a note.

Miko!

Is something up? Don't bother saying no because I know you'll be lying.

Kari (:

I folded it up in the special way we made up. Turning back around, I saw that she hadn't moved a bit. I gave it to the guy behind me and told him to pass it to Miko. His name was Raf. He was a grade-skipper, like me, but he skipped three grades instead of two. He's... quite smart.

I watched as Miko read the note. Her eyes lifted and locked with my emerald green ones. She moved her eyes back to the paper and wrote something on it. Raf passed it back to me.

Expecting it to be the same excuse as every other time I tried to help ('There's really nothing to worry about. I've got it under control'), I was surprised to see the following words roughly scratched on.

Kari

i think u can help, so can i talk 2 u after school?

Miko

I silently swore as I stuffed the note in my pocket. I had a soccer game immediately after school ended. Speaking of which, my team was supposed to be let out early...

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg!

Ah, there we are. I shoved my school supplies into my backpack, not even bothering to ask what the homework was. I followed the group of other soccer girls leaving the room.

I ignored the chatter of the other girls in the locker room as I put on my soccer outfit. It consisted of my favorite athletic shorts, knee-high socks, shin guards, and my cleats. The last thing I put on was my Jasper Wreckers jersey, which read my number: 06. On the back it read in big letters WEST. My last name. Right below that said WRECKERS. As I slid my school clothes into my gym bag, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. I opened it.

It was Miko's note. I thought about what I had to do. My team was leaving in five minutes. I looked up, seeing that my team members were slowly filing out of the room. Plopping my chin into my hands, I thought of how devastated Miko would be if I didn't show up to talk to her. She really trusted me if she was about to tell me something she refused to tell me for a few months. We never kept secrets.

What would the team do without me? Today was the final game of pre-tournament games, determining if we got into the real tournament. I was the star player...

I made my decision. I slung my backpack on one shoulder and picked up my gym bag, walking out the door. I met my coach near the bus. She looked worried and frustrated at the same time.

"Kari, honey, where were you? We needed to be on the road ten minutes ago!"

Oops.

"I... um... can't come to the game today. I have some... family matters to take care of."

She sighed. Finally, after making up her mind, she nodded. "Okay. Wish us luck."

"Luck!" I screamed out to them as they drove away. I waved vigorously until they left, then sprinted to the locker hallway. I searched around for Miko. Finally, I spotted her sitting at my locker. She had her legs pulled to her chest, face buried in her knees. I tapped on her shoulder and smiled warmly as she looked up. I sat next to her.

"What's going on?" I asked gently. She sighed.

"My guar-my best friend is really... hurt, and they don't know if... if they can fix hi- make him better," she whispered. "I've been trying to help him, b-but they told me to stop. Said it was n-no use."

My eyes softened. I may be 14, but I'm quite the psychologist. "Why don't you take me to your friend? I bet a visit from me would help," I offered. Her eyes widened.

"Uh... uh, I don't think I'm allowed- I mean, I don't think that's a very good idea..." She was shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on! I'm not _that _bad, am I?" I liked joking. It broke the tension. She sighed. She sat there for another 10 minutes before I grew impatient and gently nudged her.

"So? How about it?"

She sighed again. "I... I guess..."

I mentally fist pumped. Another case solved. Miko stood up and walked toward the main doors to the parking lot. I followed her to a truck painted white and red.

I whistled. "Nice truck you got here," I admired. I climbed into one of the back seats. Miko had hurredly pulled shut a metal privacy slider door between the driver and us. I buckled my seatbelt and gazed at the interior of my favorite car ever. I gently stroked the inside of the door, admiring the texture, but jerked my hand back as the car seemed to shiver. 'Just the engine warming up,' I assured myself.

We drove for about 10 minutes in silence. Miko kept getting texts. They were coming immediately after she sent them, which was a little strange. She kept glancing up at me, too. We started heading for a cliff when I decided this was full-out _strange_. 'Uh, nevermind.' I corrected myself as we drove _into _the cliff. This was strange-er. We followed a gigantic tunnel winding through the cliff. Finally, we were in a huge room. I didn't wait for the truck to stop or look out the window. I have, admittedly, a _very _short patience span.

As soon as I jumped out of the awesome truck, I froze in my tracks. There were 4 GIANT ROBOTS. STARING AT ME. My heart skipped a beat. Oh, who am I kidding?! It missed at least 3! I turned around when I heard a noise behind me. I watched in awe as the truck I just rode in transformed into another huge robot. My breathing quickened as Miko started talking to it sullenly. Black splotches appeared in my sight as the biggest one leaned toward me. Suddenly, I couldn't feel my head, or my legs, or... anything. Blood rushed through my ears so loudly, it blotted out the rest of my hearing. I reached out my arms to the sides, desperately searching for something to grab onto. Finding nothing, the only hint as to what was happening was the sight of the ground coming to meet my face. Fast.


	2. IMPORTANT: MAY BE THE END OF THIS STORY

This little poll could mean the end of your favorite story. Please vote to keep your favorite story going all through 2013!

THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE

This means a lot to me! Thanks!

-SpiderSilkTales


End file.
